Magic
__TOC__ is contributed to the Tines of the Scar to unlock dragons on the Rift Island. The form of the dragon depends on which element (Light or Dark) the player casts the magic into. The amount of received for an action seems to go down as the action is repeated. A player can earn up to 3000 in a 24 hour period; the amount of time left before that resets can be seen at the Tines of the Scar. Up to 1000 can be stored at a time. can be purchased in the treasure section of the market. Backflip Studios posted on the DragonVale Facebook page that "the communities effort toward either Light or Dark will become visible on the Tines of the Scar as more and more people contribute. How long this takes to visibly show is up to the community". This will most likely show up in the indentations on the Tines of the Scar; pictured on the right. What is Magic Magic - Make Your Mark on the Rift Dragon.PNG|Make Your Mark on the Rift Dragon Magic - Casting Magic.PNG|Casting Magic Magic - How to Find Magic.PNG|How to Find Magic Magic - Rewards for Casting Magic.PNG|Rewards for Casting Magic Magic - Magic Capacity.PNG|Magic Capacity Magic - Magic Ebbs and Flows.PNG|Magic Ebbs and Flows DVLight&Dark.png Magic is used to power up the Light Vestige and Dark Remnant to turn them into different reward habitats. Using Magic helps build on the Rift Island where the Tines of the Scar, Rift Egg Edifice, Dark Remnant, and Light Vestige are located on. The magic meter can reach 1000 before it stops storing and some of the magic has to be used to accumulate more magic. When using the stored magic it can be cast as light magic or dark magic. Obtaining Free Magic *Collecting gems from the Gemstone Dragons *Collecting dragoncash from the Habitats *Breeding dragons and moving them to the Nursery *Hatching eggs. *Selling eggs. *Harvesting treats *Feeding dragons *Competing at the Colosseum *Racing at the Racing *Gifting Friends. *Clearing Obstacles. *Visiting friends' parks and collecting party hats *Buying Decorations. Each time you earn magic the amount of magic you will get will decrease. Currently leveling up dragons is the easiest way to earn magic. Tutorial 2.0 Tutorial - Part One.PNG|Tutorial Part One 2.0 Tutorial - Part Two.PNG|Tutorial Part Two 2.0 Tutorial - Part Three.PNG|Tutorial Part Three 2.0 Tutorial - Part Four.PNG|Tutorial Part Four 2.0 Tutorial - Part Five.PNG|Tutorial Part Five 2.0 Tutorial - Part Six.PNG|Tutorial Part Six 2.0 Tutorial - Part Seven.PNG|Tutorial Part Seven 2.0 Tutorial - Part Eight.PNG|Tutorial Part Eight 2.0 Tutorial - Part Nine.PNG|Tutorial Part Nine 2.0 Tutorial - Part Ten.PNG|Tutorial Part Ten 2.0 Tutorial - Part Eleven.PNG|Tutorial Part Eleven 2.0 Tutorial - Part Twelve.PNG|Tutorial Part Twelve DragonVale Update 2.0 started with a tutorial explaining how magic works. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial takes a few minutes to complete from beginning to end. Gallery Market_Magic_1.PNG Market_Magic_2.PNG Notes * was introduced to DragonVale in Update 2.0 on October 9, 2013.